


一山不容二虎

by imafish



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imafish/pseuds/imafish
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 25





	一山不容二虎

但丁在舒适的屋里昏昏欲睡，冷掉披萨的油腻气味变得浮漂枯燥。壁炉里烧着火，潦草堆叠的几根木柴勉强撑起一缕薄焰。窗外雨水滂沱，携着急风拍在玻璃上，一层层流下。

他就快在单调的和缓声响里睡死了，变成一个安逸的废物，这辈子有意义的就是柔软的床和睡眠。

尼禄撞开了门，他哆嗦着，手指僵硬，扣上门锁的时候几度打滑，把齿轮拨地吱嘎叫。他淋了雨，头发湿答答的垂下，外套和毛衣都吸足了水，沉甸甸地坠着，挂出一连串的水珠，把地板晕湿一片。

“你为什么不等雨停再回来，或者撑把伞，暴雨不打伞又不是男人的浪漫。”但丁挪了挪屁股，他的一条大腿压得发麻。他的侄子把武器随意丢开，快速走到炉火前，窝在单人沙发上，那一点儿小火星子可烘不干他一身的水，但他还是徒劳地向火堆伸着手。

“你要把湿衣服先脱了。”但丁说。刚刚那一下子把屋里的暖意吹没了，雨水的冰冷气味从门那儿灌进来，冲散了他的浓重睡意。他等了一阵，尼禄只是往火堆前挤得更紧，他缩着肩膀，一边的膝盖抵着下巴，像个打算跳进火里的小錫兵。

“哈喽。”他说。

于是他不得不站起来，伸一个懒腰，晃荡着走向那小崽子。他就是个在闹别扭的九岁小子，在你猜透他的心思之前他什么都不会和你说。

“去洗个热水澡。”但丁扳住他的肩，此时此刻他才闻到男孩身上的气味，很纯粹，干燥又温和的。早先这被雨水冲去了，又被冷意压着。但他真正靠近时，信息素的味道如此明晰地显现了。

他侄子迟来的分化如此猝不及防，连本尊都毫无知觉。他只感到连日的昏沉疲惫，四肢松软，胃口不佳。他单以为是自己发了热，毕竟他有大半是人类，生病总是在所难免。

今天他替但丁跑一单杂活，追着恶魔在街巷之间奔跑，三次打歪方向，把墙瓦破出大洞，最终他逮住了恶魔，那是一只低智的蠢货，尼禄眼前恍惚，被雨水蒙成一整片光晕。他被雨浇得浑身冰凉，内里却腾出一股焦躁，每走一步都精疲力竭。他强撑着意志回到屋里，但丁的声音同他隔着很远，他快走不动了，就像在水池底下漫步。

他突然能够闻到但丁。年长者的信息素滚烫地烧灼着他的鼻腔，他的大脑。尼禄喜欢这个味道，但是本能的野兽嘶吼着要他提起刀把领地内的其他人剁碎。他推了一把但丁，而信息素同时迸发出来。在分化成熟之后，他发情了。

这个年轻的alpha意识昏沉，全身犹如火灼，在看清来人之前就扑了出去。他被对方的味道扑了满脸，呼吸道像吸入烟尘一般烧着，尼禄抱有攻击的意图，想要咬他一口。

尼禄咬在但丁的喉咙上，力道之大使得年长者危机感炸锅，在他意识到之前信息素同样喷薄而出。但丁的要更辛辣，更具侵略性，像一剂烈酒，调了薄荷油。

尼禄咕噜着，咬得更深，牙齿磨着，把但丁的皮肉咬裂，血腥味灌进喉咙，他失了智地想要占据上位。

但丁表示顺从地放平双手，脑子疯转着回忆他初分化时候的事。

“但丁。”尼禄终于清醒了一点，撑起身来，眼神涣散。他的手指很冷，躯体却热得像火烧，皮肤苍白但是颧骨下一片艳红，呈现出病态的娇艳。

“不如先把衣服弄下来。”但丁推着他，让外衣滑下手臂。尼禄迷茫地喘着，他把手臂抬起来而但丁把他湿透的衣物向上捋。

这小子硬得不得了，老二在裤裆下撑得老高。但丁替他扯开裤腰时，这个初分化的alpha乖巧地抬起胯，让裤子也滑下大腿。

但丁多看了几眼，年轻人的阴茎看起来漂亮又干净，尺寸可观，安安静静地翘着。尼禄终于意识到问题所在。他的乖巧不复存在，在但丁拽着他提议先洗个澡的时候粗鲁地撞了过去。他还想咬过去，但丁先一步抬手挡住了他，于是他在那只温暖宽厚的手掌上又留了个牙印。

但丁开始头疼了，他该怎么对付一个被发情烧坏了脑子的alpha，在他也是alpha的前提下？给他搞个应召omega滚上三天三夜？

第二天会被干掉。但丁想。

男孩已经在他身上蹭起来了，他那根老二挤在对方的胯上顶蹭，流出一点气味浓重的前液，通通吸附在但丁的骚包皮裤上。

操啊。但丁叹气。他也不好受，在他的领地里有另一个alpha在挑衅他，看起来甚至还想操他。这谁扛得住。

尼禄看起来已经玩得开心起来了，他松开牙，或轻或重地啃着对方的手指，舌头划过指缝间的皮肤，双手则搭在但丁的腰侧轻轻抠挠。

试着让维吉尔来同他面谈？

否掉。

但丁还在发呆，在脑子里排除一切不可能。留他自己呆着，然后把房子拆了。否。喊妮可来帮忙，然后发生不可挽回的事情。否。姬莉叶。

否。

而尼禄像个乱爬的小崽子一般，顺着气味的来源贴上了但丁的后颈，他钻进领子和皮肤之间的间隙，那里暖烘烘的，散着潮气。对着年长alpha的气味腺，他咬了上去。

作为一个alpha，他从来没有被人这么咬过。尽管那不是个很深的切口，但那点儿alpha信息素还是把他惹毛了。他本能的那一面爆发出强有力的进攻指令，他现在是一头发怒的公牛，于是他抓着小崽子砸在墙上。

尼禄一面痛呼一面撞开了但丁。他们像对争夺领地的雄狮一样互相撕扯，最终四只手还是打不过两只手，但丁扯脱了他的腕骨，用右膝将他压牢在地。

尼禄艰难地呼吸着，他前胸贴着地，后背遭着压迫，每一次胸廓的运动都极为艰辛。他肺里的氧气被挤压殆尽。他就快死了。

“咳——”他终于被饶恕了。男孩连呛带喘地瘫着，小心翼翼地抬着手腕。他倒在一片狼藉里，苍白的躯体被一斑斑淤青覆盖。但丁居高临下俯视着。

他对尼禄有一种溺爱的心理，但这不代表他可以忍受所有的过错。

他把男孩横陈在桌上，那些伤痕已经开始消退，像乌云退出夜空，而月光依旧皎洁。他的信息素如同泄洪般填充空气，威压欺向年轻的alpha。尼禄从内里感到恐惧，他战败了，即将被胜者的利爪撕开胸膛，血液流尽皮肉腐化。

但是并没有。但丁狠狠地抽打了他的屁股，他坚挺的老二挤在硬冷的桌上，每一下摇晃都摩擦出一股快意。他想要一个洞，可以把自己塞进去，他需要去征服某人，以示alpha与生俱来的骄傲。

“呃！”尼禄向前顶腰，操进年长者的手掌。但丁突发悲悯，他放开男孩肿胀红紫的屁股，转而握住那根缺少关爱的阴茎，快而用力地捋过顶端又匝到根部。男孩发出高亢的哼叫，脊柱绷成一弧，他就快要——

这一次的手淫不同于已往，他成结了，在阴茎的前端膨起一圈，这应该用于锁着omega小巧的产道而不是徒劳地操着空气。尼禄伸手去碰自己，可脱臼瘀血的双腕帮不到他。

他就要软软地开口，向但丁祈求一个湿软的洞，什么都好，只要能让他操进去。可但丁先一步打开了他。那根巨大的老二直冲至底，操得他眼前发黑，叫得像只发情的猫。尼禄踢打着却始终被摁牢在平面上，alpha的子宫是一个发育不良的小东西，但丁却仍找到了那，他开始反复地顶蹭萎缩幼稚的宫颈，试图把那里打开。

尼禄哽咽着，他在惊恐中流着眼泪，双唇颤抖耻辱地向另一个alpha求饶。他不能被打开，否则他可能会怀孕，一个顶着大肚子的alpha，所有人都会投来视线。

“不，不。妈的，求你别。”尼禄摇着脑袋，他体内终于变得湿润，每一次进出都会挤出巨大的水声，他的老二同样湿漉漉的，被但丁攥紧的手指握着结。在近乎疼痛的压迫里尼禄终于射出来了，浓稠粘腻的精液一股股泵出，而他肚子里烧灼的快意同样强烈。他的气味变得顺从低卑，尼禄不再张牙舞爪地挑衅原领主，他只想离开这儿，躲到随便一个地方。

但丁拽着他的腰压向自己，同时把自己的老二一下下打在他的屁股里，操到最深的地方。年轻alpha的腔道狭小而紧涩，像一个尺寸过小的飞机杯般。他就着乱七八糟的体液一次次叩着男孩的子宫，他能感觉到了，小小的，像一个退化不全的器脏。他朝着那个地方操，手掌垫在男孩的肚子把他的腰抬高，自己却压低了角度狠干。

尼禄长而痛苦的呜呜叫，老二还在往外射，alpha的精液又厚又足，在桌面上聚起一小摊。他分不清快感还是疼痛，体腔内高热又纤弱，每一次进去都在黏膜上磨过，刺激信号在每一根神经上炸过。

尼禄在混乱中回忆关于小王子和红色狐狸的对话，关于驯服的那个部分。他艰难地高潮着，阴茎上的结折磨着他，他想要但丁的手指再摸上那。可但丁只是专心操他，甚至已经叩入那处小小口子。

在但丁将老二堪堪塞入宫口时，尼禄挣开了他的压制，他哭出来了，混杂的液体划过下巴滴落，那太可怕了，肌肉环被挤开，一股稀薄的热液涌出。这种体验太脆弱。他被另一个alpha打败了，用婊子的方式达到高潮。

在但丁的阴茎结住他的同时，尼禄感觉到对方的鼻息扫在后颈上。不。尼禄想挡住自己毫无防备的脖颈，可但丁已经狠狠咬了上去，大量的信息素爆发入血，辛刺滚烫的信号窜上大脑，尼禄尖号嘶吼，手脚并用地踢踹，这使得那个结在他肚子剐蹭肠道却又难以移动。

这不应该发生。尼禄被alpha激烈强势的信息素惹得浑身滚烫，皮肤浮上一层艳丽的红，他难受的要命，发情期甫才开始，渴望性交的念头充斥他的意识。

他不再冷了。


End file.
